


Practice Makes Perfect

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Practice Makes Perfect

Lily slowly ran her fingers through the sweaty patch of curls on her husband's chest. She had something she wanted to talk to him about and he was always more agreeable after a nice shag.

"James?" she murmured in his ear, nipping the lobe affectionately. She brought her leg up over his thighs and wrapped her arm around him.

"Mmm?" His arm pulled her tighter to him, his large hand caressing her bare skin. 

"Let's make a baby, James." 

"Have to practice more first."

She laughed as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. 

"All right?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded then kissed her nose and eyelids before pressing his lips to hers, his body slowly rocking against hers. "Right now."


End file.
